1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to an improved method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus and computer instructions for obtaining status information from nodes in a grid.
2. Description of Related Art
Network data processing systems are commonly used in all aspects of business and research. These networks are used for communicating data and ideas as well as providing a repository to store information. Further, in many cases the different nodes making up a network data processing system may be employed to process information. Individual nodes may have different tasks to perform. Additionally, it is becoming more common to have the different nodes work towards solving a common problem, such as a complex calculation. A set of nodes participating in a resource sharing scheme is also referred to as a “grid” or “grid network”. For example, nodes in a grid network may share processing resources to perform a complex computation, such as deciphering keys.
The nodes in a grid network may be contained within a network data processing system, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). These nodes also may be located in different geographically diverse locations. For example, different computers connected to the Internet may provide processing resources to a grid network. By applying the use of thousands of individual computers, large problems can be solved quickly. Grids are used in many areas, such as cancer research, physics, and geosciences.
A user may submit jobs to be run remotely on other nodes in the grid. These jobs are typically submitted to a server process, such as a grid resource application management (GRAM) service. A grid resource application manager allows for programs to be started on remote resources, even if those resources run on different platforms.
At some point in time, the user receives results from the processing of jobs. The present invention recognizes that oftentimes a user may desire to obtain status information on the processing of these jobs on the remote nodes before results are received. Currently, such a feature is unavailable with respect to this type of distributed processing of jobs.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for obtaining status information on jobs executing remote nodes in network data processing system.